in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: An Unpeasant Surprise
A story by PeaVZ108, JeloElducal and Redfork2000 Plot Re-Peat Boss kidnaps Green Shadow and traps her in his lair. The gang proceeds to execute a mission to free Green Shadow from her captivity. They succeed, or so they thought, as problems start to arise when Green Shadow starts to act strange and sabotage the gang's plans in their future battles. The gang must get to the bottom of this and discover the truth behind Green Shadow's sudden change of behaviour. Cast * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * The Explodonaters ** Slick ** Petra ** Minimus ** CB2 * Starcade * Kyoji * Re-Peat Boss * ??? (Mysterious new villain, will be revealed later) * Dark Green Shadow * Gerald Edmarkson * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Janna Ordonia * Jackie Lynn Thomas * Lisa Loud * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Captain Red Shell * Blast * Tommy Story It is midnight in Suburbia. Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss are sleeping in their bedrooms at L.E.A.F. Headquarters when they are suddenly awakened by a loud noise. * Bonk Choy: 'What was that? * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''I smell something TRICKY in the air. * '''Green Shadow: '''I'll go check it out. ''Green Shadow opens the window in her bedroom. She peeks out to discover a giant moss robot heading to the L.E.A.F. Headquarters. * 'Green Shadow: '''It's a giant robotic moss! That's what's causing all this racket. * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''There is only one guy I know who will bring a robot like this one to battle. * '''Green Shadow: '''Re-Peat Boss! He's coming to attack Suburbia! I have to send a telecommunication signal to the others! ''Bonk Choy pulls the power switch, powering up the systems in L.E.A.F. Headquarters. Green Shadow activates a telecommunication signal to the other members of the Locked Room gang. * 'Green Shadow: '''Locked Room Gang members assemble! ''The LR gang enters L.E.A.F. HQ and meets up with Green Shadow. * 'Star: '''Hi, Green Shadow! * '''Lisa: '''Hello. * '''Marco: '''Hey! * '''Janna: '''What's up? * '''Jelo: '''Seriously? I was in the middle of sleep! * '''CB2: '''Explodonaters here, awaiting your orders. * '''Slick: '''Um...I thought you are leader. * '''CB2: '''Shut up, Slick! * '''Red Fork: '''Here we are! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Ready for action! * '''Kyoji: '''We came as fast as we could. * '''Starcade: '''What's wrong? * '''Green Shadow: '''A giant robotic moss is attacking Suburbia. He's... ''Suddenly, the gang hear a deafening thud. They turn around and see that Re-Peat Boss has already shown up. * 'Green Shadow: '...here. * 'Jelo: '''Re-Peat Boss?! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''So, we meet again. I'm going to destroy Suburbia if you do not surrender! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! * '''Jelo: '''Oh, no you don't! * '''Red Fork: '''We're not gonna let you get away with this! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Ugh, what do you want now, you TRICKY carbon-copy of mine? It's midnight, can't we even get some sleep? * '''Lisa: '''Actually, it's 11:41 PM. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''You're too useless for me to ever want you. Who I want is her. ''*points to Green Shadow* * 'Lemon Glass: '''You're going to capture her!? * '''Marco: '''Oh, no you don't! ''*jumps at and karate-kicks Re-Peat Boss* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''You're too puny to stand a chance! ''Re-Peat Boss presses a button, revealing a giant mechanical arm. He then uses it to smack Marco to the ground. * 'Star: '''MARCO! * '''Janna: '''Oh my gosh! * '''Red Fork: '''Oh no. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Anyone who dares to stop me shall end up in the same fate as that silly boy! Now then, I hope there are no further interruptions. ''Re-Peat Boss uses the same mechanical arm to grab Green Shadow, before she can even react. * 'Green Shadow: '''Let go of me! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Now that's what I call "proper kidnapping"! Well then, I must go. We have some evil business to attend to. ''Re-Peat Boss, with Green Shadow in his grasp, leaves Suburbia and goes back to his lair. * 'Jelo: '''W-What?! No fair! * '''Red Fork: '''Come back here! * '''Blue Ocean: '''I'm afraid he won't. * '''Lisa: '''Re-Peat Boss is getting away, but we can still catch him! * '''Star: '''Marco, are you okay?! * '''Marco: '''No, I'm in pain! Ack! * '''Janna: '''Aww, your bravery is...cute. * '''Marco: '''Janna...*sighs*'' * 'Blue Ocean: '''Still, he's injured. He needs help. * '''Slick: '''Looks like it's up to my clones, they're trained paramedics! ''Slick summons a few clones to treat Marco with their first aid skills. * 'Bonk Choy: '''We have to save Green Shadow! * '''Red Fork: '''Whatever Re-Peat Boss wants to do to her, it can't be anything good. * '''Minimus: '*''checks his telescope* ''She's not too far away, we can still save her if we chase after the robot. * '''Jelo: '''Gang, let's go! Marco, you stay here for now. * '''Marco: '''Great! * '''Slick: '''I'll stay with him as my clones and I have the first aid kit. * '''Janna: '''And I'm his best friend! I'll take good care of him! * '''Jelo: '''Good idea. Janna, you can stay. * '''Marco: ''*silently to himself*'' Noooooooo... * Jelo: And Lisa too. The rest of the gang chase after Re-Peat Boss's robot. * Kyoji: 'Stop right there, Re-Peat Boss! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Hmm...how about no? ''Re-Peat Boss's robot turns around and reveals chainguns from its sides, before opening fire at the gang. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''You'll never see Green Shadow again! * '''Jelo: '''You know the chances of you winning are extremely slim, right? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Nope, the odds are against you! I have many more TRICKY surprises in store for you! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Hey, that's my word! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Shut up, you pest! ''Re-Peat Boss continues firing his chainguns at the gang. * 'Blue Ocean: '*''generates a magic forcefield to protect the gang* You're not the only smart trickster around here! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Attack the enemy! *''points at Re-Peat Boss with his sword* * 'Jelo: '''Okay... ''*reaches out for his backpack* ''Oh boy. I forgot my sword at my house. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Use this. ''Captain Red Shell gives another sword to Jelo. * 'Blue Ocean: '''Where did you get that? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''I always carry a couple of extra swords, just in case. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''You think swords will work against me? Anyway, you're wasting my time! ''Re-Peat Boss reveals a giant laser cannon from the robot's head, firing it at the gang, even penetrating through Blue Ocean's forcefield. He then proceeds to unleash a powerful pulse wave that knocks the entire gang unconscious. After Re-Peat Boss realises that he is done with them, he quickly leaves with Green Shadow still in his grasp. * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''That TRICKY carbon-copy of mine is getting away! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Talk about having a bunch of tricks up your sleeves... * '''Lemon Glass: '''But, Re-Peat Boss doesn't have sleeves. * '''Red Fork: '''It doesn't matter! We've gotta stop him! * '''Jelo: ''*wakes up, hair on fire* I don't think we can. ''Suddenly, a blazing firetrail appears in the sky. It's Solar Flare! * Solar Flare: 'Need help? * '''Star: '''Re-Peat Boss is getting away! You can come with us to stop him. ''The gang attempt to track down Re-Peat Boss to his lair. The scene then cuts to Re-Peat Boss, who has arrived in his lair. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''That was close! I'm so glad I had them! Well then, I shall jettison the deadweight. ''Re-Peat Boss presses a button, ejecting Green Shadow, who is unconscious, from the robot's pit. He then proceeds to throw her into a diamond-encased freezing tank. When Green Shadow wakes up, she realises where she is. * 'Green Shadow: '''Wha...why...when...where is everyone? And what am I doing here? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Why, hello, Green Shadow. It seems that you're awake. * '''Green Shadow: '''Re-Peat Boss! I demand to know what you have done to my friends! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Relax, they're back in Suburbia! They were a little naughty though, so I had to take care of them. * '''Green Shadow: '''Fine, what do you want from me? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''You're one of the most valued members of the Locked Room gang. I was thinking that since I invented a freezing tank, you shall be my first test subject! * '''Green Shadow: '''What??? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Oh yes! And after you're frozen in this very tank you're standing in, I shall kidnap the others, including Red Fork, Jenny, Captain Red Shell and how can I forget the one and only Gerald Edmarkson! * '''Green Shadow: '''You can freeze me all you want, but you're never getting away with this! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Your wish is my command. Say your prayers, Green Shadow! ''Re-Peat Boss presses a button next to the freezing tank, and water starts gushing into the tank. Just as Re-Peat Boss starts to laugh maniacally, his ceiling crashes and out emerges a masked figure with red shining armor and a cape with fire decals. * '???: '*in a masculine voice* At last, I have found you! * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Who are you? What are you doing in my lair? * '???: 'Your lair? Not anymore, it ain't! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Say what? * '???: 'Behold, for I am the Burning Shadow! I shall take over your very lair, and you shall join her! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Wait, what are you doing? ''The mysterious figure, aka the Burning Shadow, takes out a pair of flaming nun-chucks and uses it to beat up Re-Peat Boss. He proceeds to throw Re-Peat Boss into the same freezing tank as Green Shadow, and the both of them start to drown. Seconds later, the water turns to ice, freezing the both of them. * '???: '''That was easy peasy! So he's after the Locked Room gang too? I've been watching those fools, seen every single one of their adventures, every battle, every new place. This is the perfect opportunity for me to shine, and I have the perfect plan! ''The Burning Shadow uses a shadow trick to steal some of Green Shadow's DNA. Using Re-Peat Boss's technology and apparatus, he creates a new lifeform - a carbon copy of Green Shadow known as Dark Green Shadow. * 'Dark Green Shadow: '''Where am I? * '???: 'It worked! It worked! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Who are you? * '???: 'I'm your master. You can call me the Burning Shadow. I shall call you Dark Green Shadow. You work for me. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''What do I have to do? * '???: 'You must pose as Green Shadow, make everyone believe that you are the true Green Shadow. See that peashooter in the cape over there? That's Green Shadow. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''I see. * '???: 'You're going to have to act like you're captured. Make those fools believe that you are truly in danger. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Yes, master. I will do my best. ''The Burning Shadow sets up Dark Green Shadow hanging on a pole. He then proceeds to cover the freezing tank with the real Green Shadow using a shutter. * '???: '''The fools are coming! You know what to do, right? * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Yes, master. ''The Burning Shadow throws a smoke bomb and disappears. Meanwhile, back to the gang... * '''Solar Flare: Hey Penelopea, where are you? * Star: 'Where are you, Re-Peat Boss? * '''Kyoji: '''Alright, I think we're getting close to Re-Peat Boss. * '''Starcade: '*''checks Re-Peat Boss's status on her phone* That's strange, his activity level is very low. Shouldn't it be high if he plans to do something to Green Shadow? * '''Kyoji: '''Let's just save Green Shadow first. * '''Starcade: '''Yeah, that's a good strategy. ''The gang soon arrive outside Re-Peat Boss's lair. * 'Red Fork: '''Well, here we are! * '''CB2: '''Shall we enter the lair by busting in? * '''Jelo: '''No, we need to be sneaky. Category:Stories ''Star then blows up a hole in the wall of Re-Peat Boss' lair. * 'Tommy: '''That... was... AWESOME! * '''CB2: '''I totally agree 112%! * '''Starcade: '''Red Ruby would've approved. * '''Kyoji: '''Let's get in! * '''Jelo: '''Oh, well. Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 ''The gang enter the lair. * 'Star: '''Re-Peat Boss, where are you? Come out and play... * '''Minimus: '''That's strange. It's pretty quiet here. I would've expected Re-Peat Boss to show up with a robot or something. ''The gang soon discover Dark Green Shadow, who they think is the real Green Shadow, hanging on a pole. '' * '''Star: '''There you are, Green Shadow! * '''Red Fork: '''Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of here! * '"Green Shadow": 'Thanks guys! * '''Starcade: '''Wait, where's Re-Peat Boss? * '"Green Shadow": 'I think he's coming up with a masterplan. I don't like it. Not one bit. We'd better get out of here before he comes back. * '''Kyoji: '''Don't worry, we will. ''Kyoji cuts the ropes holding "Green Shadow", before catching her as she falls. * 'Kyoji: '''That was easier than I thought it would be. * '''Red Fork: '''Well, there you go. Now let's get out of here! * '''Jelo: '''Okay! * '"Green Shadow": 'Thanks again, guys! ''The gang leave Re-Peat Boss's lair, but fail to realise the freezing tank Green Shadow and Re-Peat Boss are trapped in. * '''Jelo: '''Now, why do I get the feeling we forgot something? * '''Blue Ocean: '''I don't know. Did we forget something? * '''Starcade: '''I don't think so. We got what we came for. We can leave now that we have Green Shadow with us. * '''Solar Flare: '''Yeah! * '''Jelo: ''*sighs* Fine. * '"Green Shadow": Now let's go! The gang return to L.E.A.F. Headquarters. On their way, Kyoji notices something strange about "Green Shadow". * '''"Green Shadow": ''*on her phone* It's a success, master! Those fools fell for it! * '''Kyoji: '''Um, who was that? * '"Green Shadow": 'Oh, uh, that was, uh, one of the other plant heroes, uh, Grass Knuckles. He just called me to, uh, see how I'm doing. * '''Kyoji: '''I see. * '''Lisa: '''So, how was your adventure? * '''Jelo: '''Did great! Janna, is Marco feeling okay? * '''Janna: '''Yep. * '''Red Fork: '''Good. * '"Green Shadow": '''Well, I guess we should all return home. It's getting late.